The Right Girl
by Jaceswife913
Summary: Clary is coming to "The Institute" for a reason she doesn't know. Jace is protecting her from herself. Luke and Jocelyn have a mystery between them that no one can figure out. What is going on? Read to figure out! This is my first Mortal Instruments story and I wanna figure out if I got some writing skills!Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been having writers block lately and have just gotten this idea. This is my first Mortal Instruments fan fiction. Hope you guys love it. I got the Idea while I was thinking of a certain blonde and his bad boy ways.**

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

I look up at my new permanent home for who knows how long. I'm in my mom's old ford truck that's as reliable as a dehydrated psycho. The engine doesn't have a smooth sound like any normal car. It sounds like an annoying, persistent duck quacking. The windows are a punch away from breaking and the seats need a new cover. Not to mention that the paint can be chipped away as easily as cutting microwaved butter.

I look at the high towering building in front of me. It looks like a church which is crazy considering its purpose; babysitting me for who knows why. My mom thinks I need this. What _this_ is, I'm not sure. This church is a getaway for teens that need to "relax". I don't know what my mom is thinking but who knows what she thinks half my life. The daycare is called "The Institute". My mom says "You're special. You may not think it, Clary, but you are.' The Institute' will help you figure out who you are," whatever that means.

Ugh, I hate thinking this way. I'm usually not this negative, but I'm so confused right now. I'm just angry that I don't get to see my best friend, Simon, for a couple of weeks. We're both eighteen, and we both graduated high school real early. I believe we were both fourteen when we graduated. We have been best friends since pre-k. I remember it like it was yesterday . . .

 _I was sitting at our snack table all alone and then this little boy with extremely curly black hair and nerdy glasses._

" _Hi, can I sit?" the nerdy glasses boy asked. I looked at him for a long time trying to figure out what kind of nerdy boy this was._

 _After awhile I said," Do you have cooties? My mommy, Jocelyn, told me to beware of boys with cooties," he frowned at this and looked at me Like I was nuts._

I can't help but chuckle at the image of his little four year old baby face glaring at me.

" _No, I don't have cooties, you crazy women! Do you want me to sit or not?!" I straightened up and made a split decision._

" _Okay, Okay! I was just being safe." I mumbled. He sat down across from me and opened his juice box and graham crackers._

Ever since that day we've been friends. Now, I have to be away from him _forever_! Well, not forever, but for a very long time. He still gets to come on visiting days, but not very often because New York and London are very far away from each other and a lot of money too. Money that Simon and His mom, , can barely find. They have a little extra help from Simon's sister, Rebecca, too. He'll be flying into the dark gloomy place when the first visiting day comes. I used to live in London when I was younger, but I barely remember any of it because I was so little. Sometimes I see London in my dreams, but that's it. This is the first time I've seen it since I was two, which is when we moved to New York.

I jump out of the truck and almost tumble over. I'm too short to step out like a normal person would so I have to jump out like the shorty pants I am. I regain my balance and face the church like building. It towers above me with glory. I look ahead at the entrance and see a sign that says, "The Institute" and then has an odd mark below it that makes me itch for my sketchbook and pencils. Below the sign is a creepy double door entrance and in front of the double doors is a man with brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of modern day glasses. He looked about my mother's age, but more nerdy. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Mom starts walking forward and smiles like she knows him. He smiles the same smile and starts down the stairs. My mom then surprises me by saying, "Luke Garroway. How's life been to ya?" she chuckles as he wraps her in a hug, and she hugs him back?! I'm so confused.

"Hasn't been the same without you. You look good," says this "Luke Garroway". My mom untangles herself from the embrace and looks up at, the rather tall, man.

"You look good yourself. Head of 'The Institute' and a trainer, "my mother says," Looks to me your living the in luxury."

"Jocelyn, I really need to say I'm sorry for-"He doesn't get to finish his sentence because my mother cut him off.

"Luke, not know. This is important," Jocelyn said with a stern face, her smile nothing but a shadow. His smile falls and he looks serious now. He looks up at me and smiles gently. He walks away from my mother, towards me.

"Hello, I'm head of 'The Institute', you can call me Luke. I haven't seen you in awhile. You look much less two. How old are you now?"

"I'm eighteen, and I don't believe we have ever met. My mother hasn't ever mentioned any 'Luke Garroway'," I stated. After I said it I saw a flash of pain on his face for a few seconds but then it disappeared; gone just as quick as it came.

"Well, I'm sure she'll tell you more about me soon. Anyway, let's get you to your room, so your mother may explain everything. Then you can get settled and we can get to work," he smiled and turned to my mother who was currently standing next to me with her hand around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her."Do you need help with her bags?" he asked.

"I would appreciate greatly if you could help," my mother said and turned around, releasing her arm, and walking toward the truck again.

. . . . .

Luke was carrying almost all of the bags with no struggle. Mom and I were carrying two bags and I have no more bags in the truck. Apparently, He just had a nerdy look. He was bumping into doorknobs, paintings, and plaques as he led us down the long corridors and several floors. Apparently, this gigantic place didn't have an elevator. That is crazy. Especially since I'm on the, like, tenth floor I think heard him say. At least I'll get plenty of exercise.

Luke soon says,"Aha, here we are; tenth floor, first door to the left. You're lucky. It's just you and one other person on this floor, so there won't be much noise. Plus you won't have to share a bathroom with anyone because the other person is a boy," I could tell he was trying to break the silence since I hadn't talked to my mother since we grabbed the bags. Luke reached into his pocket and drew out a key. He shoved it into the keyhole and twisted it to the left. _Click_. Luke swung the door open and walked to a doorway in the corner of the room. The room was simple and dull. The walls were white and in the center of the room was a four post bed. There were two windows on each side of the bed with no curtains or blinds. Beside the doorway in the corner, that I now suspected as a closet, was a desk."It's not much. You can start unpacking and I'll step out while your mother speaks with you. Let me know when you're done, Jocelyn'," and then he left closing the door gently behind him.

"So," Jocelyn said, "what are your questions?" she looked terrified of what Clary might ask. Clary was silent. There were too many questions swirling through her mind. She finally settled with one.

"What is this place?" I asked, my voice more of a whisper.

Jocelyn took a deep breath and said, "This is going to take awhile," and she sat down on the bed.

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

 __I'm in my room staring at the ceiling and listening to my favorite playlist when I hear a car door slam. I remembered Luke, the person in charge of "The Institute" and the man who has been taking care of me for awhile now, saying something about a new "student" coming today. I think back to the day before.

 _"I want you to look out for her," Luke was saying, "Okay?" he said not sure if I was even listening. Usually I wouldn't but whenever he talks about someone new it grabs my attention. Plus, he seems extra worried about this person that it worries me a little._

" _Why are you so worried about protecting this little girl?" I ask, tired of wondering._

" _She's your age, not a little girl anymore," he said, clearly drifting._

" _Anymore?" I ask ignoring the comment about her being my age, "You used to know this person didn't you? Please tell me you don't have a crush on a girl that's my age when you're around forty," I say a little nauseated at the thought of it._

" _No. You're right about me knowing her, but wrong about me liking her. I was good friends with her mother. I used to know her before she and her mother moved to the United States," Luke responded, straight faced. I smile a little when I understand what he meant by"good friends"._

" _Did ya love her?" I ask him curiously. His face pales and I wonder what happened between them._

 _He straightens and says," This is not about me. This is about you helping me protect Clarissa."_

 _I gasp a little at the name not knowing why a name that means nothing to me affected me. Luke noticing my gasp furrowed his eyebrows but shook away the confused face."So, will you?" he says._

 _I think for a moment and then respond "I'll try. What harm can a girl be?"_

" _She doesn't know what she is yet, Jace" he says. I tense a little. A girl that is angry, confused, powerful, and doesn't know how to control any of those things, is very dangerous._

" _Well, in that case you better make sure the insurance is up to date," I smirk a little and Luke chuckles._

I sit up as my favorite song, "Right Girl" by The Maine, comes on. I walk to the window and pull my navy colored curtain aside and suck in my breath as I see a short girl with red hair, looks around my age, and say, " _Clarissa."_

 **AN: Sorry I ended them at different points but I kinda had to so . . . anyway hope you loved it. I'll update soon and please give** _ **constructive criticism**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Hope you love it! (:**

 **Thank you to** **Guest** **for your review. I hope this has some improvement!**

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

 __I gasp as I realize what I just said. It might not even be Clarissa, but I feel it. I feel like I've known her for years even though I just met her. No, I didn't even meet her I _just saw her_. I reluctantly pull myself away from the window and sit back on my bed again. I take a deep, shaky, breath and lean back on my pillow. Suddenly annoyed by one of my favorite songs I press the skip button on my iPhone. The next song finally loads and I hear "Strangers" come on; I growl and turn my phone off. Why does every stinking song remind me of her? I throw my iPhone and ear buds on my nightstand and sit down at my desk and open my computer. I go to "Google" and type Clarissa Morgenstern in the search bar. It loads up the page and I click on images. It takes, what feels like hours, a few minutes to load the page and a bunch of pictures come up of the short, redheaded girl I just saw. I look at a few and smile. I clicked on one of her in a black tank top and unbuttoned plaid shirt. I have a great smile on my face when I hear a knock on the door and jump. Luke walks in and I turn and face him; irritated that he didn't wait until I said come in. Luke's staring at me and it took me a few minutes to realize he wasn't staring at _me_. I slap my computer shut and pale, not looking away from his face. Luke stares at me and says, "Are you stalking Clarissa?"

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

 __I stare at Jocelyn, waiting for her to start explaining. Finally she blurts out," This place will help you contain your . . ."She pauses. The anticipation is killing me and I can't take the suspense any longer.

"Mom, whatever this is just-just start from the beginning. I need to know and whether you tell me or not I'll figure out at some point!" I half shout half whisper. My mom sighs and leans back on her hands.

"You want to hear it from the beginning?" I nod, "Okay well I'm going to start out with a little bit and then soon I'll tell you the rest," she explains.

"Okay, but seriously hurry. It's almost time for me to go to the library to get everything I need. I can't be late," my mother nods in agreement.

"Okay, so there is a world behind reality and we're a part of it. A world of magic and war and paranormal things," My mother see's my confused look and goes on," Clary, you have . . . powers that some people don't even know about and this place will help you control them," my mom blurts out with a serious face. I start laughing because she sounds like one of those cheesy comic books about kids having powers and their parents are super heroes and never told their kids.

"Mom, seriously just tell me the truth," I say still laughing a little. My mom looks shocked and exasperated. She stands up and looks toward the door and for a second I thought she was going to leave.

Finally she says," I was worried you wouldn't believe me. I'll be right back. She walks out the door and I just sit, still amused by her little lie.

After awhile she comes back into the room with two pairs of goggles and a large piece of wood that looked very heavy, but she seemed to be having no trouble carrying it. She sets the wood up and puts a pair of safety goggles on. She turns toward me and hands me a pair of goggles. I take them and plop them on my nose. "You might want to stand back," Jocelyn said. I scoot back towards the windows and watch. My mom quickly steps one foot back and shoots her hands forward and . . . fire shooting out of her palms. I gasp and lean back on the window sill, so I don't fall. Jocelyn stopped and I rushed up to the piece of wood leaned up against the door. I examine the wood and see a large whole where the fire burned through surrounded by burnt, black wood. I turn back to my mother and see her smiling. "Believe me now, don't ya?"

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

 __I'm frozen. I can't say anything. Luke is still expecting an answer but I'm too shocked to do anything, so I just shake my head no. Then Luke says," I was just kidding, Jace. I know you probably want to know who you're protecting. Soon you can meet her in real life instead of meeting internet pictures." I relax my shoulders and sigh quiet enough so Luke can't hear me. Then I tense up again. I'll be meeting her. Clarissa Morgenstern. Okay, this is going to be a stressful day.

"So, am I gonna be the first to meet her besides you?" I ask curiously. I want to meet her before Izzy. She'll be mad at me and its funny seeing her aggravated with me.

"Yes, so let's hope Izzy doesn't figure her power out soon or she'll kick your butt," Luke half kidding half serious.

"Well, if you could push me just a tad-"I don't get to finish my sentence because Luke is rude and cut me off.

"I'm not going to push your powers on you, Jace. If I push any harder who knows what will happen," Luke says sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. Now come on. She'll be meeting us in the library after her mom tells her," Luke says.

"What?! You mean her mother hasn't told her yet?"

"No, why?"

"Remember what you said you think her power is? Remember what happened when my father and mother were telling me for the first time?" I ask concerned. Luke looks confused and then He jumps and his face his worried."Exactly, now what happens if this girl gets mad?" I say.

"Luke looks at me and says," Help me find some fire extinguishers."

I look at him a little less frightened and say," Maybe we should just be in the room in case. Not hand Jocelyn a bunch of fire extinguishers." Luke nods and relaxes a notch.

"Okay, come on. They're right across the hall," and look see's my fire extinguisher in my room and grabs it. Then, he looked back at me and said, "Aren't you coming?" I shake my head.

"Neither of them knows me and I rather not be interrupting their conversation to introduce myself," I explain. Luke nods in agreement and walks out the door, lightly shutting it behind him. I sigh and turn back to my computer. I open it back up and type my password in and start looking at pictures of Clarissa. I click on one of her at the age of maybe twelve or thirteen sitting on a hill in front of a sunset and sigh; her hair matches the red in the sun and her smile melts away all of my stress. I don't think today will be so stressful after all.

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

I'm in shock. My mother just burned through a, like, eight inch thick board. My mom has powers. Do I have powers? How do people get powers? If I do have powers why did she _just_ bring me here to learn how to control them? Quid factitatum est?

My mother finally says," I know this is confusing, but you only have about five minutes before you have to head to the library." I look at the digital clock beside my bed and see that she's right. Then, a knock came from the door. My mom went to the board and gently laid it on the floor. Then, she opened the door. I'm still not moving or talking. I still don't know what is happening.

My mother swung the door open and outside the door stood Luke with a fire extinguisher. Luke stood there looking from my mother to me. Then, he looked at the board. Then he said," What happened in here?"

"I told her and when she didn't believe me I showed her my powers. Now she believes me, but doesn't know what the heck is happening. I gotta go so you're going to have to answer her questions," my mother said flatly. Luke looked surprised when she said she showed me her powers."Come on, my plane leaves in five minutes," My mother said. At this Luke jumped into action.

"Okay, say goodbye" he said to the both of us. My mom stepped over the board and wrapped me in an embrace that I did not return. I don't know why I just didn't.

"I love you sweetie," my mom said. I wanted to scream "I love you, too" but I couldn't. My mother's face dropped and she walked passed Luke whispering something in his ear. Luke nodded and she and Luke walked out the door. I heard muffled voices and then I heard Luke knocking on another door. Then Luke walked into the door along with a boy with golden hair and matching eyes. The boy had sharp features and muscular arms. I instantly wanted to draw him. I wanted to see that face in my sketchbook. The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw me and mouthed a word I couldn't hear clearly. I don't know why but I just kept staring at him. I felt a sensation going through me, like I was flying.

Then, Luke said," Clarissa-"he didn't get to finish because I was finally unfroze. I didn't take my eyes off of "Golden Boy" but I did start talking.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, Luke, I go by Clary" I said.

"Oh, okay Clary. This is the boy across the hall I was telling you about earlier," Luke said, noticing our staring.

"My names Jonathan, but you can call me Jace." Jace smiled and I did nothing, but smile back.

"Well, let's head to the library to answer questions and get Clary ready for tomorrow," said Luke

 **AN: Hope you liked it. I put Clace in there and I think you guys will like my plans for them.** _ **Plz give constructive criticism.**_ **Btw "** **Quid factitatum est?** **" means, "What is going on?" in Latin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is a new chapter and just in case you were wondering there will be a lot of Clace in this chapter so get over whatever feelings you have for Simon and Clary. Clace is bae!**

 **Thank you to** **BlackHeartedTigress** **for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them so much. I got very giddy reading them. I will keep in mind not to make Clary annoying and make sure her life is more than Jace. I hope you, especially, like this chapter.**

 **Thank you to** **BANANA15** **for your wonderful review. I agree with your "I've never thought of Jace as a stalker."I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thank you to** **tyken** **for your review! Don't sweat it if you ask me a ton of questions. I love when people are interested in my stories and when they're excited to read my stories. To answer your first question, no, they don't all have the same powers. Clary and her mom have the same powers but Jace doesn't; nor does Luke. Now for your second; yes Izzy, Alec, and Magnus will be in the story. Along with others that will come into the story in time. Thank you for your great review and I hope you like the story!**

 **Also, thank you to the following:**

 **lavenderbunny99**

 **Zoe0405**

 **katy1986**

 **FandomFever6300**

 **Solozanok**

 **Evil Angel1324**

 **BANANA15**

 **cheshire15**

 **Jling**

 **Liz399**

 **PinkPongMaggie**

 **Fallenrose333**

 **didnotthinkofthat**

 **tyken**

 **These people either favorite or followed the story or me. These guys should get a standing ovation because if I hadn't gotten the motivation from them I don't know if I would have made a chapter three. Thank you to both my reviewers and my followers and favorites! Now, I have taken too much of your time; hope you like the story!**

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

I don't have any clue what just happened, but I loved it! Luke came knocking on my door soon after he left and told me to come meet Clarissa, who goes by Clary, and I walked in the door and as soon as we made eye contact we were locked in place. We only lost eye contact when we left to go to the library. Now I'm walking down the long corridors with her and Luke. It was oddly quiet so I decided to start a conversation. "So Clary, where did you come from?" I ask.

"I was born here, but left when I was two and moved to New York City," she says. She turns around and starts walking backwards. I smile a little. She's risking falling down a flight of steps just to make eye contact with me. "What about you? Or have the-"

"Herondale," I say remembering I didn't tell her my last name. "And yours is Morgenstern. Garroway told me," I say and wonder why she looked so confused. Oh, she must not know Luke's last name." Garroway is Luke's last name," I explain.

"Ah, just another thing my mother didn't tell me," she responds sourly. I see Luke tense and I feel bad for the old chap and decide it would be better to stay off the subject of Jocelyn not talking about Luke.

"That reminds me, do you have any questions about anything?" I ask. I might not know the answer to some, but I could answer most.

"Yeah, how does my mother know I have powers?"She asks. Of course I don't know that answer. Luckily Luke does.

"She says you've been having one of the signs. There are a lot of different signs but the worst is nightmares and sleep walking," he says. I remember my sign. It was terrible but it was one of the best to get.

"Don't normal people have nightmares and sleep walking?" Clary asks.

"Yes," I respond," but these night mares and sleep walking could end in death. They make you climb skyscrapers and jump off or grab knives and slit your throat." I think I terrified her, but she's going to have to get used to these sorts of things anyway."And _if_ youmake it through the night when you wake up in the morning you don't remember having a nightmare," I say.

"So what sign do I have?" she asks. She turned back around to look at Luke.

"Nightmares and sleep walking," Luke said making me and Clary stop in our tracks. Luke kept walking but Clary and I were stuck in our tracks. Why? Why did _she_ have to have the most dangerous sign? I looked over and down at Clary and saw that she was looking straight ahead, completely terrified. I decide then that I will protect this short red headed girl until the day I die. I put my hand on her back right under her shoulder blades. She took a deep breath and started walking towards Luke. I jogged catching up to her and Luke.

When I finally caught up I said," So what are we gonna do to protect her from falling off the building?" I asked. Clary glared at me.

"I appreciate you not wanting me to get hurt, but can you stop talking about me falling off a building?" she asks.

I smirk evilly and handsomely; a smirk that would've made most girls go googly eyed, but it didn't affect Clary at all. She turns back to Luke and keeps walking as I frown at her. "We are going to lock her windows, door, etcetera, and keep an ear out for her at night," Luke said simply.

"But Luke, if it's that simple to fix why is it the worst?" Clary asks. I shiver in response, knowing what the answer is.

Luke gulps and says, "First because no matter what it is extremely painful and second because we can't always protect you from yourself." Luke's response made Clary stop in her tracks. She sighed and then started walking again. I take a deep shaky breath and start deciding how to protect her. How am I going to do this?

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

It feels as if we've been walking forever. I can't keep my mind off of how Luke said "we can't always protect you from yourself". I felt a shiver go through me when he said it. Then I remember what we were talking about before Jace asked me if I had any questions."So, where did you come from?" I ask.

"I came from Idris. It's semi-close to here; it's amazing. There's towers made of glass and a lake that I used to play at when I was a kid. Then I got the signs and my father, Stephen Herondale, brought me here. I was so angry at him for taking me away from my home instead of teaching me how to control them myself that I shut him out. Never answered his calls never came to the gymnasium for visiting day. Please, Clary, don't make the mistake of shutting out your parents like I did. I wish I had forgiven him and gotten over my anger, but I still haven't. I wish I hadn't started hating him from the beginning. Promise me you won't make the same mistake I did; please," He said. I was shocked. Why was he telling me all of this? Why did he care if I shut out my mom? He just seemed so vulnerable I had to say yes. I couldn't form words, so I just nodded. His shoulders seemed to relax and his eyes seemed gentler.

We were still staring at each other when I hear an "Uhum", which makes me jump and turn towards Luke."Sorry to interrupt, but we have arrived," says Luke. I nod and glance over at Jace who, for some reason, was glaring at Luke; Luke noticing stuck his tongue out at Jace. I hear Jace mumble something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I turn back to Luke who turned back around and headed towards the same doors that are at the entrance to the institute. I started walking behind him, not checking to see if Jace was following. Luke swung the door open without struggle and walked through the doorway. Clary went to hold the door for Jace, who was now behind her, and had to press her whole body against the door to hold open the door. Luckily, Jace reached the door soon and Clary immediately let go of the door which pushed Jace towards her. There was about a inch of air between them. Jace smiled and looked down at her.

"Geez, you've got some tricky moves. Listen, if you wanted my gloriousness to hug you, you could've just asked instead of tricking me. Although I respect your cleverness," Jace said. I look up at him and glare at him; a glare that could've burned through the wall. He smirked in satisfaction and I turned away; I spotted Luke sitting down at a desk and walked over to one of the chairs in front of him. I sat down; Jace doing the same.

"Well, here is everything you'll need for tomorrow," Luke said handing me a heavy, large, black duffle bag," You and Jace will be training together," I sighed quietly, which made Jace glare at me," and I expect you two to be at the training room assigned at six o clock a.m."

"What?!" I yelled." You want me to be up at six o clock? IN THE MORNING?!"

"Clary, you're going to have to wake up earlier than usual. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. On the bright side, you still get to sleep in Saturday and Sunday morning," said Luke calmly.

"Welcome to my life, Morgenstern," Jace said glumly.

"Ugh, fine. Anything else?"I asked.

"The rest I can tell you tomorrow or Jace can answer for you," Luke said." You are free to go."

Me and Jace stood up and exited silently, walking to our rooms in silence.

 **AN: Did you like it? I hope you did! Let me know and don't hold back on your reviews!**


	4. ANSorry

**AN: I am sooo sorry, but this is not a new chapter! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry! I will update asap; I promise!**

 **( hiding behind stranger while copies of** _ **Moby Dick**_ **are being thrown at me) I probably deserved that. Again sooooooo sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi, I've finally updated! I know, but it's not a dream! I promise! I've decided to not give recognitions as often anymore just because that'll make me update slower, but I will respond to all reviews. Just because I'm not giving recognitions anymore does not mean I am not appreciative though! Thank you to everyone who favorite and followed!**

 **BANANA15** **I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the tips! I hope I have more intensity and I'll try to add more to the story!**

 **lelavarner66** **thank you so much for your encouraging words! I hope to become a better writer throughout the story!**

 **Zoe0405** **I hope you love this chapter and have patience. Clarys powers will come very soon! I see happiness and fangirling in the next few chapters!**

 **tyken** **I hope you got my reply to your review! I love your questions but you cannot have all of the answers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry! Hope you love this chapter!**

 **PinkPongMaggie** **I hope you love this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Ellesmera62966** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so happy you like my story so much!**

 **grlfn** **I hope you accept my apology and that my genuine sorryness (I don't think this is a word but who cares?) shows in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

Clary and I walked in silence all the way to our rooms. I don't know why; we just did. It wasn't entirely awkward though. It might just be me though because I'm lost in thought. How in the world am I going to make sure she doesn't suffocate herself in her sleep?! Someone tell me that; please! We're on the ninth floor when I hear two extra sets of foot steps behind me. I instantly know who it is because of the stiletto clicks and the shuffling feet. I stop making Clary stop soon in front of me and turn around. I stand still and say," Izzy? Alec? Why were you creepily, and loudly, following us?" I turn around and see both of them looking insulted.

"We were extremely quiet. You only heard us because you have ears the size of an elephant," says Izzy. Alec, Izzy, and Clary start cracking up. "And we weren't being creepy. We were just trying to figure out why you're up so late, but we didn't want to interrupt you two in case you guys were on a date," explains Izzy. I see Clary blush, probably at the comment of us on a date, which we were not.

"No we're not on a date," says Clary, still blushing. It's kinda cute when she blushes.

I was bored so I decided to make this a little interesting. "Yeah, we weren't on a date Iz. We were just coming back from getting married, but I didn't want to invite you because you would not allow me to marry someone I met a couple of hours ago," I say making Izzy glare, Alec laugh, and Clary blush even more.

"You don't have to be smart, Jace. Even though it is hilarious." Alec says. Izzy pushes my comment away and greets Clary.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Hi Izzy; my names Clarissa, but you can call me Clary," says Clary. Alec walks over and introduces himself, shakes her hand and steps back away from Izzy. Me and Alec have our hands over our ears and are far enough away to not hurt our ears. Poor Clary; she didn't know what was coming. Izzy starts jump and down screeching something from the top of her lungs. Clary cringes and covers her ears; poor girl. Izzy stops screaming, but is still jumping up and down excitedly.

She finally stops jumping to say, "We have another girl in the group! I won't be alone!" she wraps Clary in a hug, but then I notice she's sort of suffocating Clary. I walk over, Alec right beside me, and we pry Izzy off of tiny Clary.

"Geez Izzy, you're gonna break the little girl!" I exclaim. I think Clary was insulted by the "little girl" comment at the end because she gave me a killer glare. I'm so serious it's not even funny! If looks could kill I would not be breathing right now.

"I am not a _'little girl'_ big guy!" Clary slightly screamed

"What are you implying, Morgenstern? Did you just call me fat?"

"Did you just call me five?"

"Yes" I say.

"There's your answer genius!" Clary yelled. Izzy and Alec were laughing but were, terribly, trying not to show it.

"I am not fat!"

"I'm not five!"Clary screamed. We were extremely close now; our faces inches apart. Our eyes were locked. I looked into her emerald green eyes; not at but into. My face gradually relaxed, but hers took a few more seconds to finally release the angry look. She scrunched up her nose in confusion and then . . .

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but, uh, we're still here so . . . yeah," says Alec. Me and Clary both turn our attention to Izzy and Alec. Izzy is looking between me and Clary with the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face.

Finally, Izzy looks over at Alec, practically about to explode, and says, "I SHIP IT!"

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

Okay, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHIPPING?! I mean I know what a ship is, but what does it mean to ship people?! I asked I Izzy before they left and all she did was smile, giggle, and look at me and Jace. Then, I asked Jace and he didn't know either. Besides her not telling me what "ship" means, I kind of liked this girl, Izzy. Her brother is cool, too, but he clearly knew what "shipping" meant because, just like his sister, he kept looking at me and Jace and smiling. I'm going to have to look it up or something.

Jace and I are now standing at the end of our hallway, in the elevator. He walked out and I followed, close behind. I get to my door and was about to walk in when Jace stopped me. His arm was on my shoulder, one of his fingers touching the bare skin on my arm. I don't know why but this made a shiver go down my back. I gasped a little, but regretted it immediately because I shouldn't be effected like that by one measly finger touching my upper arm. Who am I kidding? The heat from his whole hand was seeping through my sleeve. I took a deep breath and turned toward him. He was staring at me. It wasn't a normal stare, though. It was that same look he gave me when he made me promise to not wipe my mother from my life. It was . . . _intense_. It was like he was staring into my soul. Like he was _daring_ me to stare back, so . . . I did. I looked into his golden eyes that I could sketch for _hours_ ; that seemed warm and familiar. No, not familiar but . . . _comforting_.

He finally broke the silence. "I'll lock your door before I go to sleep. Now, go to bed; you have a long day tomorrow," he said. I nodded and was about to close my door behind me, so I can go back to my thoughts and worries, when Jace's hand stopped the door. He gave me _that look_ again and said, "Be careful." I looked at his golden eyes again and nodded in understanding. He let go of the door and I swung it closed. I heard the slight click of a key locking my door and once I heard his door click shut I slid down the door to my cold bedroom floor. My room at home was carpeted all through the house. Luckily, I loved slippers, so I have several pairs, which I brought. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cradled myself. Then, the cold hard truth hit me. _I might die tonight_. My eyes started to fill with tears, but I pushed them back. I wasn't going to let Jace hear me cry. I kept the tears back and stood up. I can't be weak right now. I can't show _any_ weak spots to anyone; I wasn't going to be the _weak_ little red head that got protected by everyone. I don't need help from anyone; I'm fine. I started walking to my bed when I tripped on something and fell on my face. Then, I heard Jace unlocking my door, but was too tired to hurry and stand up. He swung the door open and flipped the light switch on. He saw me on my face laying on the large piece of wood that my mother had burned through. He smiled and said," Next time turn the light on and walk through the room. Either that or don't lay boards on your floor." I looked up and glared at him. He was smirking, clearly amused by my clumsiness. He reached a hand out to help me up but I didn't take it; just kept glaring at him. His smirk fell and he said," Come on. You owe me for almost giving me a heart attack. I thought you were trying to kill yourself in your sleep."

"I'm so sorry for falling on my face. I'll try to refrain from doing it from now on," I said sourly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Now, let me help you up," he said gesturing for me to take his hand. I sighed and took his hand. I shivered. I could feel his long artist fingers around mine and his muscles, barely, flex as he pulled me to my feet. He noticed my shiver and smiled. Me and him were _very_ close now; so close that I could hear his calm, steady heart beat. I could feel his warm, minty breath on my face and see his chest rising and falling. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes for a second; taking in his scent. I couldn't describe it; all I knew was that I loved it!

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me, and I knew I was already smiling goofily at him." Why don't you go relax and get a shower or something," he said, which honestly I wouldn't mind at all. The only reason I didn't reek was because I had practically drenched myself in lotions and perfume since I had a long trip with zero water accessibility." I'll help you unpack. Of course only if you want me to," he said.

"I would greatly appreciate it," I respond. He smiles and starts getting to work. I grab all of my shower, bathroom stuff and head down the hall until I reached the bathroom with a wooden plaque that says," Ladies" above the doorframe. I walked into a regular bathroom but with several more showers, toilets, and sinks. I undress and put my stuff into a pile beside the shower I was going into. I moved the curtain and stepped in the extremely large shower. I grabbed my apple scented soap and started scrubbing the day away.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I suck so please forgive me! I'll be working double time to post a new chapter next week; hopefully Thursday. Thank you all for your reviews and hope you like this chapter! Also, I want to give a shout out to everyone that reviewed!**

 **Thank you . . .**

 **PinkPongMaggie**

 **grlfn**

 **BANANA15**

 **robinsonh99-I loved your idea and you may see it in an upcoming chapter, but I couldn't do it for this one just for the surprise factor. You will see it though!**

 **READ, my lovelies! READ!**

 **P.S. I dedicate this chapter to coffee because coffee has gotten me through a lot of mornings recently.**

 _ **Jace Herondale**_

I watched as Clary left the room to get a shower and felt odd in her room all alone with all of her stuff packed into a room. I took a deep breath and headed over to a box. I picked it up with some struggle; it was _friggin' heavy_! If there were bricks in there I wouldn't be surprised! I set it down on top of her sheet less mattress and saw the headboard sway a little. I opened up the box and saw a _million_ sketchbooks! I picked up the one on top with a worn green cover. I turned and flopped on top of the mattress and flipped the spiral open. The first page had a beautiful picture of the New York City skyline; it was perfect not a line out of place. You could tell the artist put their everything into the sketch. It was almost as if I could reach into the drawing, fall into it, and be in New York. I flipped the page and saw a drawing of a kid with green eyes, identical to Clary's, and paper white hair. He had sharp features for a kid looking around ten. He was sitting next to an older man that looked exactly the same except he had different colored eyes, who had his long, pale arm draped over the kids' shoulders. They were both smiling happily with bright eyes.

"That's my dad and my big brother," I hear from behind me. I look up at the doorway and see Clary. Her hair is pulled up in a bun with strands framing her face. Her hair is still wet, so it's a deep shade of red. Like blood. She has a pair of loose, red, drawstring pants on that drag on the floor a tad, and a black wide strap tank top that hugs the little curves she has. I know it's just pajamas, but it still makes me squirm a little in my seat. Does she even know how much of an effect she has on me? What is she doing to my confidence?!

She doesn't notice my eyes raking over her body luckily, but she does notice my open-mouthed drooling. She smirks and walks up to me and puts her beautiful face inches away from mine. She puts her hand under my chin and at first I think she's going to kiss me- no I _hope_ she's going to kiss me, but she just closes my mouth and brushes her lips against my jaw. Her lips are right at my ear and I can feel her warm breath against my skin which gives me goose bumps. "What's the matter, Herondale? You are drooling like a dog," she whispers in my ear and then stands back up straight. Once I register what she said I blush. She made me effin _blush_! I _do not_ blush! Jace Herondale is the guy that just flirts with girls and makes _them_ blush! _Not_ the other way around!

Once she sees my face her smile grows. "Aw! Herondale, you're blushing!" This makes me go the color of a fire truck. I take a deep breath and go back to my regular skin tone and remember what we were talking about before she made me blush.

"So where are your brother and dad now?" I ask and instantly regret because she pales like fifty shades.

"Um, I'm really tired right now. Maybe some other time," She says, pleading with her eyes for me to drop the subject and leave. I inwardly groan. This is going to keep me up _all_ night! I smile despite myself and look and see her face relax a little when she sees my fake smile.

"Okay, you have a busy day tomorrow anyways. I'll wake you up in the morning," I say standing up and heading to the door. I get to the door, my back facing Clary and feel her eyes on me. I turn the doorknob and walk into the hallway and just when I'm about to close the door shut behind me and lock it, I feel a small, gentle hand on my bicep. I turn my head and see Clary smirking up at me. She gets up on her tiptoes and whispers in my ear.

"Goodnight, Jace. Be careful and she simply lets go and turns around. I watch as she leaves and slips under her covers and lays on her right side; facing away from the door. I sigh and gently close the door. I slide the lock into place. I turn around and slide down her door. She is _definitely_ going to be trouble. I lean my head against the doorframe and feel my eyelids close against my will.

 _Maybe trouble is what you need_ , I thought just before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 _ **Clary Morgenstern**_

I can't believe I almost told him! I just met him! Even Simon, the guy I've known forever, doesn't know and all of the sudden I'm going to tell a guy I've known for less than twenty-four hours?! Ugh, I seriously need to sleep!

I can't go to sleep though. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I won't wakeup, but I guess that was always a possibility, though. I take a deep breath and grab my iPod and ear buds off the nightst-no, my nightstand. This is going to take some getting used to. I plug in my ear buds and unlock my iPod. I scroll through my playlists and find my favorite, "Don't mess with my music you hob knockers!". The first song that comes on is one of my favorites, "Paradise" by Coldplay.

 _When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
_

I closed my eyes and let the lyrics sink in.

 _When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

 _And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

I took a deep breath. _Jace_ , I think just before I fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Jace Herondale**_

 _I'm in a beautiful forest when suddenly the trees go up in flames and guess who's in the middle of it all. Clary. She's standing in the fire, but she's perfectly fine. Her hair is wistful and fiery and she in a long gown that's the color of charcoal. She walks out of the flames and towards me, leaving a path of fire behind her. I try to move; to meet her half way, but I can't move my feet. She's not even a foot away from me now and I can feel the heat from the flames rolling off her. She looks at me with her big, deep, fresh cut grass, green eyes. She reaches out and places her hand on my cheek, brushing it softly against my skin and gliding it down and resting her palm on my chest, over my heart. She closes her eyes and smiles as her hand warms my heart. It feels as if she's defrosting my heart ad making it beat once more. As if she was warming my black dark soul. I reach out to place my hand on her cheek and halfway there, I feel a burning pain on the back of my head. I'm coming back when Clary opens her eye's and says," Save me, Jace! Protect me!" I see pain in her beautiful eyes. "I will! I promise!" I scream, before I come back to consciousness._

My eyes fly open and I see the ceiling to Clarys bedroom. I remember falling asleep in front of her door so that means . . . oh _scat_! I sit up too quickly, so my head burns. I hiss in pain and rub my head. I push that aside and examine the scene before me. Clary's bed is empty with the sheets and covers thrown off the mattress. The door has a medium sized whole in the middle of it, with charred, black, _burnt wood_ around it, and it's open! Clary must be having those suicide dreams! This is going to be more extreme than I thought!

Without a second thought, I run out of her room and look both ways down the hallway. I turn towards the way leading to the stairs and see footprints burnt into the floorboards. I run down the hallway and run up the steps. I follow the prints all the way to the roof of the dorm building, that's twenty floors up!

I burst through the door that opens up to the roof and see Clary walking towards the edge of the building. I run towards without thinking a single thought and tackle her. She starts fighting back and flips me over, straddling me. Her hair is free and fiery, and her eyes are wide open. But, instead of being a beautiful green, they're blood red. She pins me down by my throat. For such a small and weak thing, she's surprisingly strong _now_. She gets off of me, smirking. She stands around a foot away from me and just stares me down. Suddenly, she spins around and sprints toward the edge of the building, faster than light. She looks back at me, now standing on the very edge. Her lips are blood red. The same color as her hair and eyes. If she wasn't about to _throw herself off the roof_ I would _totally_ gape at her hotness. I mean it was hot! Don't judge!

She smiles at me one last time before she leans back and starts falling. I jump up on my feet and sprint off the building. I leap into the empty air and fall. I realize I might not be able to catch up to Clary and save her. My eyes go wide and suddenly my eyes go from golden to molten lava. I feel slight pain in my back, but ignore it. From the corners of my eyes I see something white and gold. I look to see wings. _My_ wings. I suppress the surprise and adjust my wings so I fall faster. I reach for her fingertips, seeing the ground rushing towards her and about three stories from the ground I grasp her hand and pull her into me, wrapping my body and wings around her. I roll around in the air and feel the ground hit my back.

I wait for the pain and blood, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes, that I hadn't realized I was closing and see me and Clary in a sort of hole. Then, I realize I had hurt the ground instead of it hurting me. I sit up and feel something falling forward, limply.

 _Clary_.

I feel my wings go back into me, but ignore the pain. "Someone! Help! Help her! SOMEONE BETTER FREAKING WAKEUP AND GET HELP BEFORE I WAKE YOU UP MYSELF YOU LITTLE-"I was screaming, until I got cutoff.

"JACE! WHAT DID YOU- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO CLARY?!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn and see Izzy. Oh thank god!

"Izzy, go get Luke! _Now_!" I tell her. It must have been something in my voice because she didn't question it. She just ran towards Luke's office slash bedroom. I looked down at Clary laying still in my arms. Me cradling her. She looked so beautiful even though she almost killed herself. I leant down and hovered over her lips and kissed her lips quick and softly. I felt electricity go through me.

That was nothing yet it was everything. It was barely a kiss and I would've liked her to be conscious when I first kissed her, but the moment just felt right and who said she would wake up? She might not and I may have just met Clary, but not seeing that perfect smile of hers was not something I wanted to go through. How did I live without that smile before? I don't want to wake up and not see her in her hot pajamas. I don't want to not see those beautiful alive eyes again. I want to be in Clarys life until I can't. I love Clary- no! I'm _in_ love with Clary, I think before my eyes fall shut and I fall next to Clary, the darkness engulfing me.

 **AN: Huh? What do ya'll think? Good or bad? I didn't want to go to fast with Jace, but the moment just felt right. Let me know what you think and try and guess what Jace's powers are, yeah? Okay, Review! Review! Review! Ready, set go!**


End file.
